Concentrated
by CrystalCottonTail
Summary: Mika Migukai strives to recover her lost feelings, and save the world yata yata yata.Um...romance? Warning for romance?


Light snow tickled down to the ground on an early December morning. Tan suede and fur boots pummeled the sidewalks and streets of Tokyo on the day of New Years Eve. Along with the trendy suede boots, and black leather business shoes, pink and white fur boots gracefully danced on the snow as they were being commanded to do so. White angelic tights kept the body warm, along with a girly pink dress with lace, bows, and plenty of ribbon. It didn't seem to be that the dress was to keep the girl very warm, after all it only hit her mid thighs if she could pull it down. The girl with light brown hair seemed to stick out from the rest of the crowd walking with deep blue eyes.

The crowd pushed and shoved, in the gentlest manner possible of course; to get to the stores as soon as possible. Big sales were going on, and people felt the need to shop like never before.

"Alrighty, first we head to Moi Mei Moite," laughed the light brown haired gal, blue eyes focused far ahead of the crowd. "Since I'm celebrity status, I should be able to get in before all the Gothic Lolita's do." She seemed to smile as she scurried onwards to the heavily priced clothing shop. Her blue eyes focused down as she noticed that everyone was talking on their cell phones;_ how annoying_, she thought to herself. _Everyone seems addicted to these things and I can never get away from that damned buzzing noise. It really makes you wonder how people back in the old days made it without all of this technology we have now…they must've been like super heroes or something of the sort._

"Not super heroes, but somehow they were wiser than we are today--Miss Migukai," whispered a gentle voice into the girl's ear deep red hair and emerald eyes completing the vision of perfection in the eyes of Mika.

"Reading my thoughts again?" Mika giggled pecking the boy's cheek as she gave a light tug on the boys cream colored scarf. "Kura-Shuichi- don't you know better than that? I thought I taught you well not to read a gal's thoughts, well at least mine anyways."

"I just couldn't help it," his voice whispered into her ear as his eyes focused on her own. His pale hands met her own, and kept them warm as they walked slowly together. "Did you hear that your album hit platinum yet? I just got a message about it, and thought that maybe you haven't heard."

"I heard—this morning at around three…darn agents thinking I don't know what I'm doing…I've been in the music business for a while—I don't even know why I have an agent anymore Shuichi.," nodded the light brown haired girl gleefully swinging her hand with his, causing the shoppers and business men to move away slightly scared they'd be hit by the girl.

"—and nice contacts by the way, you don't like your normal eye color anymore?" the red head asked grinning heavily remembering to notice every physical aspect of the girl. He knew she cared about how she looked, but this was a new level of insecurity or caring. Kurama; or Shuichi he was being called had a good idea why Mika was wearing contacts, but didn't want to say in public. The people around them could hear and such, and that wouldn't be good for either of them.

Mika and Kurama did have a way of talking about the other side, the side they normally hid from their lives and the lives of many others. Deep memorizing truths were hidden from the normal world, people would never understand what all the world was if told or over heard. Anyways, this is what Kurama's mind reading abilities were for, to hear the truth that Mika needed to speak… or in this case; think.

"Shuichi you know why I'm wearing these contacts; my eyes are horrible…big green eyes are the ugliest things to ever be shown on this planet," Mika sighed looking into the glass of a store. Even though she seemed to really feel that way, her mind said different._ I'm wearing these because I eyes won't go back to normal… I think it's time I left for Bavilon to really find out what's going on with me… or it can wait… I want to make sure the time is right for it._

_I see, so when do you plan on going to Bavilon, Mika? I'd really like to go with you if that's possible anyways…_, he thought to himself as she brought him into a store. They were both masters of thoughts, and both could act well enough to say one thing and literally mean another.

_I think after school starts up again… I really don't want you to go with me_, she honestly responded as Kurama's hand left her own. Yes, now the boy was angered at something, and Mika knew he was. She walked over to a rack and picked out a little light blue lolita-styled dress and smiled. "What do you think Shuichi; would this be cute to wear over at your mothers?"

"You'd look fantastic in it Mika, I really like it," He smirked kissing her forehead as he looked it over. _Why don't you want me to come? Mika, it's not like you to hide things—and this is irritating… come on we've been dating for over a year, and lately it seems like your trying to move away from me--are you trying to or not?_

_I really just want to go alone, and plus—you're the one kissing some other chick in our class during gym; don't act like you weren't Kurama. Maybe I just want some alone time to get away from you for a little bit… can't I have my space_, she thought to herself as she responded gleefully. "I think it's gorgeous…let me go get my size—." She searched through the rack trying to find her size, clenching her fists.

_I was—she kissed me!!! Didn't I talk to you about this already… you know the girls like me…it's not my fault I really try not too—and plus your probably hiding something too!!!_ –"Alright, you know what Mika I could care less—see you later I understand that you really don't want me around you anymore," he snapped hissing and leaving the store. He opened the door, swung it open, and slammed it shut.

"What a bipolar boyfriend," laughed the cashier staring at Mika. "I guess he's cute, but I sort of like my boys to look like boys." She giggled lightly as Mika glared dropping the dress and heading out, she was done with shopping for now.

It took a little while as Mika gracefully headed to her condo, looking outside of the whole glass exterior her hands on the glass. "That boy I tell you—he's always so scared that I'm going to hurt myself more than I already have.-What a nuisance I don't even know why I'm dating him anymore…" She plopped down in a chair and gave out a sigh._ I guess I still love him, just not like I used to anymore…and it seems like he could careless about how I feel about him with other girls nowadays. I've always been demanding with him, now he's just a bit rebellious compared to before…it's not my fault…I didn't do anything to bring out the rebellious Kurama out; he's just upset I need a little more space, right?_

She got up and began to look at herself in the mirror sighing at what was before her very own eyes. She took out the contacts quickly and placed them away before staring back; golden cat eyes became before her. "This is why I hate myself so much…I'm not even as pretty as I was before this last year."

Light brown cat ears plopped up and a tail whished around as Mika smiled heavily. "Jeez I'm the only girl around that can offer all of this." She felt a chill run down her spine as she spun around.

"Or maybe not," giggled a black haired red eyed girl. A pair of black fox ears and a matching a tail appeared on the dark girl…an eerie smile on her face. "I know all about you Mika, and I know that Kurama doesn't want you anymore."

"You're the damned girl I caught him with!" hissed Mika claws forming on her hands as a clear orbed golden staff appeared in her hands. "You're—you're Chi Katakana!!!"

"So what does that have to do with anything Miss Migukai—he wants me and not you—yes that's very so true but…it doesn't matter, but I know something that does," giggled the girl sitting down gently on a bar stool staring back at the cat girl. "I'd return back to Bavilon if I were you—I've got proof that Kurama is done using you and needs me in his life now."

"Proof—what kind of proof?" Mika paused suddenly staring back at Chi a hesitant look in her eyes. "You need to show me, and if you can…I will leave Tokyo, alright?" Even Mika knew that Kurama would never show proof of his bad deeds, no matter how much he enjoyed it.

"Proof is right here," snickered the fox demon holding an orb out for Mika to touch. The girl was hesitant to touch it but did so, and wished she hadn't:

_"So Kurama," giggled Chi in a thin black dress in a bar of some sort. "Why do you stay with Miss Migukai? For the money? For the looks? Or let me guess… you stay with her for the—."_

_"I stay with her because I can do what I want that way; you know… act all caring with her at one point, get all of her affection…and when she's mad at me she'll ignore me and I get to do whatever I want," The red headed boy laughed kissing Chi's pale lips before her neck—;_ and that's all Mika could handle.

"Alright I understand," Mika nodded her eyebrows furrowed. "Give him my regards I'm off—." Mika closed her eyes and disappeared, leaving a trail of flower petals behind in her place.

"Good now that she's out of the picture…Chi's plan to take over Tokyo can begin--," Laughed the black haired girl, red eyes bulging from her face outwards farther than the normal woman. "Fantastic…absolutely fantastic."

* * *

Part 2

* * *

"Jeez it really has been a while," Mika decided staring around the area, giant lilies covered the land. In the distance was a large red and gold temple, were the townspeople worshiped... yes Mika finally was home. "It seems that the portal to the demon world hasn't been tapped into and–." 

" Xiao...your home," whispered a manly Australian accented voice, dripping with the scent of alcohol from his voice. Tanned skin, a Mohawk, a tight leather and hide suit the man was completely out of the scene for a Chinese peace and spirt temple. He patted Mika on the head and laughed. "How was Japan?"

"Chu," responded Mika, hugging the man. "So how has my dear brother been?–." Yes Mika's estranged brother really was a demon like herself, and they didn't look alike at all. She grinned lightly as she hugged him, noticing how vibrant the temple had gotten since the last time she was there.

"It's gorgeous, it really does react with how you feel...it was nicer a few days ago–so what happened?," Chu smiled walking with her and sitting her near the spring running by the temple where the lilies were growing heavily. "I can tell something is wrong with you– I gave you full permission to stay with Kurama, Xiao..."

"Don't call me Xiao now Chu, I'm called Mika–Xiao is too sophisticated for me, I'm a star...not some kind of Chinese diva.," teased Mika grinning. She wasn't about to tell her brother about what happened, because he didn't need to know in all reality.

"So you and Kurama had a fight, that's all I needed to know Mika," Chu laughed patting her head. "So what did he do? Sleep with another girl? Decide that he really didn't like you as much as it seemed to be?"

"He kissed another girl and–well said some bad stuff about me Chu," Mika sighed laying back near the water. She ran her fingers across the water and smiled. "Chu–did you know this water is the purest the universe has? It has the power to change a person completely...and no one other than our villagers, and demons know that...why do you think that's so?"

"–Because if the humans knew about it they'd find a way to make it impure, and this world would be ruined for an eternity and we'd be to blame...," Chu nodded looking to his sister. "Why Mika? Your not thinking of anything are you?"

"I think I want to try it—," she admitted slipping her shoes and stockings off before dangling her feet mere centimeters from the water. "----do you think it's a good idea or not Chu?"

"Not comfortable with yourself now Mika?," Chu grinned as Mika shook her head side to side. She was fine with herself, but the boy she had feelings for now wasn't. "Do what you want...this is your life...I can't make you do things."

"Yeah I understand Chu," she replied gazing over the land. It was time for her to train again.

* * *

By the way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the hawtastic characters in it. 

The name Xiao came from my friend Holly blah blah blah make sure you read Virus it kicks major ass...etc.


End file.
